


Micheal's Birthday

by Angel_Cakes243



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Begging, Bondage, Bottom Rich Goranski, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Michael Mell, Dom/sub, Fucking, Handcuffs, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Michael Mell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Cakes243/pseuds/Angel_Cakes243
Summary: Jake and Rich give Michael a special gift for his birthday.
Relationships: Jake Dillinger/Michael Mell, Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski/Michael Mell, Rich Goranski/Michael Mell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Micheal's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is smut. Dont like? Dont read. Simple. Otherwise, you have been warned.

Micheal walked into the house and slung his bag down. All he wanted was to curl up on the couch with his boyfriends. The only problem was, his boyfriends were no where to be seen. He raised an eyebrow.

"Jake? Rich? You home?" He heard a hushed, muffled sound coming from the bedroom. He walked to the door and opened it. Jake and Rich were getting dressed.

"Hey guys, going somewhere?" They looked over at the other man. Rich beamed.

"Baby!" He ran and jumped into his arms. Michael wrapped his arms around his short lover and noticed he was only in his boxers and a shirt. Then he noticed Jake was also missing his pants.

"Did I interrupt something angel?" Jake blushed at the nickname and grinned.

"No Daddy. We just want you to help us get ready for your birthday dinner." Micheal raised his eyebrow and set Rich down. He looked at them.

"What are you two planning?" Jake walked over and set two thick dildos in his hands. Michael glanced up, a smirk and an eyebrow raised.

"We thought you'd like us stretched out for you later Daddy." Rich said as he batted his eyelashes up at his boyfriend. Michael pulled Rich into a harsh kiss, making him whine. He then pulled Jake into the same bruising kiss, making the taller man moan. He parted, still gripping the dildos in one hand.

"You two are so thoughtful. Sit down and spread your legs." They followed his orders, each of them rushing to sit and pull their boxers off, spreading their legs wide enough for him to see their holes. Michael smirked, grabbing the lube and crouching in front of them. He slicked his fingers on both hands and circled their entrances. Jake whined while Rich chased after the finger.

"Patience princess. Is whining how my good boys get what they want?" Jake shook his head while Rich huffed.

"How do you get what you want angel?" Jake whimpered and cracked his eyes open. He wasnt sure when they had closed.

"Please Daddy? Please finger me open?" Michael smirked.

"Good job angel." He slid a finger in Jake, leaving Rich empty. Rich huffed.

"Daddy!" Rich whined, his hips bucking into the finger to try to get it in him.

"Rich, that isnt how you get your way."

"Please Daddy! I need you to fuck me open with your fing-ah!" He arched as Michael shoved his finger in him. It always amazed him how different his boyfriends liked things. Everyone assumed Michael was the more submissive one, but he knew differently. Jake didnt like things hard and rough. He always wanted to be taken slow and easy, even when they were all three being extremely kinky. Rich liked it hard. He liked to be man handled. One thing they both had in common was having an extremely large daddy kink.

"That's better. You're such good boys." He moved his fingers equally slow, teasing Rich and giving Jake exactly what he wanted. Rich whined, causing Mell to move his finger faster. Michael smirked as moans spilled out from both of their lips. Soon he added two, then three. The two were writhing under his touch while moaning loudly. When he slid his fingers out, Jake gasped, eyes snapping wide. Rich arched up further and whimpered loudly. Michael set his hands on the others' chests and started rubbing soothing circles into their sternum.

"Easy. It's ok. I've got you. Breathe. Good." As they relaxed, he got to work on lining up the toys. He set them at their holes and slid them in. Jake and Rich moaned as the toys were sheathed in them completely, filling them up. He pulled their boxers back on, petting their thighs softly. He noticed the haze in their eyes.

"Hey. You cant drop on me now. Come on stay with me. Deep breathes. Just like that. I'm so proud of you two. I'm so lucky to have you two." After a few minutes of petting their skin softly and whispering sweet words in their ears, he noticed them coming back to themselves. He smiled.

"Welcome back. Feeling better?" Rich nodded while Jake hummed.

"I hate to break up the warm fuzz in your brains, but I dont think the restaurant will let you two in without pants." He laughed and helped his boyfriends up. He helped his still dazed lovers into their pants, smiling as they both held his hands. Jake kissed his neck and Rich nuzzled into his shoulder.

"Happy birthday baby."

"It isnt over yet Jake. Come on, let's go get some food." The three left the house and drove to the restaurant. It was a small 50's style dinner with an arcade in the back. Michael squealed and rushed out of the car.

"Babe! This is the best!" He hugged them both tightly. He grabbed their hands and rushed inside. They quickly ate, then rushed into the arcade. After they all ran out of quarters for the games, they headed home. As they parked the car, Michael grabbed their arms and rushed them into the bedroom. 

"Michael! Slow down! My legs are to short to keep up!" Michael didnt slow down. Instead, he just picked Rich up over his shoulder and walked faster. Rich whined softly, shivering. Michael's other hand went into the back of Jake's pants and squeezed. Jake sighed and tried to buck back. Jake pushed the door open and crawled onto the bed, legs spread wide. Michael threw his other boyfriend on the bed. Rich shivered and spread his legs. Michael pulled out a black box from under the bed.

"Arms up, both of you." Jake and Rich pulled their shirts off as they lifted their hands twords the head board. Michael handcuffed them to the headboard, smirking as he slid their pants and boxers off. He sat in front of them and hummed.

"Look at you two. Spread out and stretched, ready for my big cock to fill you up. The question is, which one of you should I fuck first?" 

"Please Daddy! Please fuck me! I need your thick cock pounding me into the mattress! Please Daddy!" Rich begged as he panted, already getting hard. 

"So eager Princess. What do you think angel? Would you mind waiting while I fuck Rich so hard he drools?" Jake gasped, thighs shivering as he shook his head.

"No Daddy. I'll be good and wa-Ah!" He was rewarded with Michael licking his nipples softly.

"Good boy. You sit back and watch. I'll get to you soon enough. Now." He turned to Rich, who squirmed under his gaze.

"You want me to pound you into the mattress like the little slut you are?" Rich gasped.

"Yes! Fuck yes! Take me! I'm your slut! Daddy!" He whined as Michael pinched his nipples hard. 

"Ah! Fuck! Please!"

"You're so responsive princess. You like it when I pinch your nipples?" Rich nodded and pulled on the cuffs holding his wrists. Michael unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick, stroking himself slowly as Rich's eyes moved to watch. Michael smirked as he saw the blonde's eyes go hazy.

"Please Daddy! Please fuck me! I need it! Fuck my hole! Fuck my mouth! Anything!" Michael groaned and slid the toy out as he slicked up his dick.

"Good boy. You're so pretty when you beg for my dick." He slid his cock in Rich slowly, groaning as the tight heat squeezed his dick.

"F-fuck! Daddy! Yes! Fill me!" He panted and wiggled his ass back, trying to get more in him.

"Alright, since you're such an eager little slut." He started moving, pulling his hips back slowly before snapping them forward. Rich moaned, throwing his head back.

"Faster! Harder! Please! Please! AH!" He moaned as Michael pounded into his ass, causing the headboard to slam into the wall.

"Fuck princess! Your so tight! So good for me!" Micheal groan as he squeezed Rich's soft thighs. He leaned down and started biting marks into the clean skin under him. Rich arched up, screaming when Micheal's cock hit that spot in him that made him see stars. He arched up, whining and tugging on the cuffs.

"Ah! C-close! Daddy!" He arched and moaned as he came on his chest and stomache. Micheal groaned and keped thrusting as Rich milked his cock. He panted and looked down. Rich was drooling and panting. He smirked and undid the cuffs. Rich didnt move his hands. 

"Just relax Rich. Don't move." He turned to Jake, who was blushing at what he saw. He was already hard. He smirked and started sucking on his neck. Jake whined and tilted his head to the side.

"Did you like seeing me pound into him like that baby? Like watching him cum on my dick?" Jake gasped as he moved to his nipples.

"Please Daddy. Please cum in me too. I want it. Need it." Michael chuckled and slipped the dildo out of Jake. The larger man whined, tugging at the cuffs.

"Hold on angel. Daddy needs to get hard again." He pushed on of Rich's thighs against one of Jake's thighs. Rich and Jake were panting, watching him with hazy eyes as he started fucking their thighs. He groaned and kept bucking into their soft skin, working himself to hardness. 

Once he was hard again, he slathered more lube on himself and lined up with Jake's stretched out hole. He slid in slowly,groaning as Jake squirmed. Jake whined and tried to buck for more, trying to get that one spot.

"Hold on baby. I've got ya." He started moving slow, forcing his hips forward for slow, hard thrusts. Jake moaned and whined, arching against the thrusts.

"Please. Faster. Please Daddy. Hit that sp-AH HA FUCK!" He arched up as Michael landed a hard thrust against his prostate. He whimpered and squirmed as the throbbing cock in him moved slow and hard. 

He squirmed and moaned, trying to make his boyfriend cum. Michael groaned.

"Fuck baby. I'm close already. So good for me." His hios sputtered as Jake arched up, squealing as he came hard. Michael groaned and came in him, not stopping his thrusts as he came down from his high. Michael pulled out and smiled.

"Alright, let's get you two into a bath." He uncuffed Jake and helped them up. Both of them were in a floaty mindset, content to follow their boyfriend as he helped them into a warm bath. He made quick work of getting them cleaned and into bed. They curled around him and fell asleep. Michael smiled, kissing both of their heads.

"Thank you guys. This was an awesome birthday. I love you two so much." He yawned and set his glasses on the table. With a smile, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
